


Memories of Love: The Knight, The Prince, And The Date.

by Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bikinis, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Rough Sex, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust/pseuds/Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust
Summary: What if Anya WAS one of the girls Lelouch had a date with around R2 Episode 12 as Lelouch had assumed.
Relationships: Anya Alstreim/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Memories of Love: The Knight, The Prince, And The Date.

Lelouch's POV

"I don't get why I have to be the one that negotiates the budget with the swim club!?" Lelouch argued with Milly.

"Because, Lelouch, I am busy with the preparations for the school festival, Shirley's busy helping the swim club with new recruits and Rivalz is helping the archery club gaining new members as well! And Rolo is in a meeting with the teachers about the culture festival later this year! Without Suzaku or Nina I need all hands on deck! That goes for you too! Now stop complaining and get going already!"

"Fine! When you put it like that how could I say no."

"And whatever you do, do not agree to give them more than they got last year! The other clubs would riot if they got wind of one club getting more funding!"

"I know, Milly! Don't worry, I will make sure they agree to your preferred budget."

"Thanks Lelouch. I can always count on you."

Lelouch left the council room and headed to the swim club. At this time of year they were using the outside pool. Lelouch didn't really have time to help Milly, but as long as he was playing the part of a model student, that was also part of the students council, he had to help Milly with her requests. Especially now that two Knights of the Round had joined the school. Keeping up appearances was key to victory. Luckily, Suzaku was on a mission, so Lelouch could relax a bit.

Lelouch could hear Shirley and Villetta argue as he approached the pool. He decided to turn his attention to the captain and vice captain of the club to quickly be done with it. Both were standing at the side of the pool, yelling out orders for the rest of the team. The boys in the club were doing cardio while the girls used the pool. The girl's swimsuits were a regular one piece that came with a white swim cap. Regular standard fair for a school swimsuit.

As Lelouch approached the captain and vice captain he noticed someone that stuck out among the other girls. A short girl in a red swimsuit.

The Ashford Academy's swimsuits were either blue or red depending on if you were in middle school or high school. Red for middle school and blue for high school students. But he knew for a fact that the girl in the red swimsuit was not in middle school. It was Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six. Lelouch presumed that she wore a middle school swimsuit as her body was too small for the standard high school swimsuit. She was standing away from the rest of the girls, using her phone. She had not bothered to put on a swim cap either, so Lelouch wondered why she was even there. As she was a Knight of the Round he had to be especially careful around her. The real identity of the Zero that Suzaku captured was only known to a few Britannians and even Lelouch did not know who within the Knights of the Round knew the whole truth. So Anya could be more of a threat than she seemed, she did pilot the Mordred after all.

"Lelouch!" The captain for the swim club called him over.

"Hey, I'm here to finalize your club's budget." Lelouch explained. The captain immediately started to bombard him with demands for more funding.

It took me fifteen minutes to make an arrangement with the club captain. Luckily Lelouch managed to convince her that she didn't need any more funding. Using his Geass on something so trivial would be a waste, not to mention that Anya had been staring at him the whole time. He thanked the captain for her time and decided to take his chance to get to know the new transfer student a bit better. As someone that served with Suzaku and had a direct line to the Emperor, she would make a most valuable pawn indeed. Lelouch went up to the pink haired girl and greeted her.

"Hi! You are one of Suzaku's friends, right? Lady Anya?" He asked her casually.

"You are… Lelouch? Suzaku's friend." She had a curious look in her eyes, as if she tried to remember something important.

"Yeah. I'm Lelouch. Suzaku and I go way back. I just wanted to check on you and see that you are enjoying yourself at school! Suzaku wouldn't forgive me if I didn't made sure you had a good time here."

"I'm fine…" She said, her red eyes staring into his. "Do you know this boy? Are you the same?" She held up her phone and showed him a picture of… Him…

The picture was of Lelouch when he was still living at the Aries Villa with his mother and Nunnally, when he was still a prince of Britannia. Even though his heart started to race, Lelouch had to play it cool, he had to save my questions for later, when he had used his Geass on her to make her his servant.

"I'm sorry." He told her calmly. "We do look quite alike, but I'm afraid that is not me. Uncanny resemblance though."

Anya remained silent. Her eyes turned sad and she let out a quiet sigh in disappointment. Somehow Lelouch felt sympathy for her.

"Is it someone important to you?" Lelouch asked, trying to pry more information out of her.

"Yes…" Anya said, holding the phone to her chest. "Very…"

"Are you looking for him by any chance?"

She nodded.

What did this all mean? How come she had a photo of Lelouch on her phone from when he was a kid? Did she live at the Villa with them? Did she know Nunnally back then too? Was she looking for Lelouch because she thought he was Zero? He needed answers! He had to use his Geass on her, but with so many people around them, it was too much of a risk! He had to corner her when she was alone!

"Ahhh! No! Stop you!"

As Lelouch was lost in thought, two girls ran straight into him and pushed him into Anya, pushing her into the pool with a big splash. Her phone fell out of her hand and Lelouch reacted and caught it before it fell into the pool. Everything stopped for a moment, no one moved. For a split second Lelouch was both worried and scared for Anya. But she quickly swam up to the pool's surface and gave the two girls a death glare.

"So-sorry!" The two girls cried as Anya made her way out of the pool. Both girls were scared stiff as Anya went up to them and grabbed one of their towels.

Anya used the towel to dry her pink hair. And Lelouch could not help but let his eyes gaze at her wet body. She did have a smaller frame than the other girls, but she was also cuter in a lot of ways. He averted his eyes as he caught himself staring at Anya's tight ass. His heart started to race again.

Lelouch went up to Anya and handed her the phone. She blushed as she took it back.

"Thank you…" She muttered, refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry, if I only had better balance this wouldn't have happened!" Lelouch said nervously.

"It's fine…" She said. "I like to swim. I don't like to be pushed though!" She gave the two girls another death glare.

"Lulu!" Shirley ran up to them with a worried look on her face. "What happened, did you push Anya in the pool?"

"No. I was pushed by two other girls and into Anya who fell into the pool. It was an accident."

"It's fine…" Anya reassured Shirley. "I'm fine… Lelouch saved my phone..."

"That's great and all, but Lulu should be more careful!" Shirley argued.

"I told you, it was an accident. You should have this talk with those two girls that were running around the pool." Lelouch told Shirley, pointing to the two girls.

Shirley was about to argue even more with him, but Lelouch's phone ringed. It was Milly, she demanded that he made his way back to the student council room and reported back and got ready to help her with more tasks.

"Don't you just run away!" Shirley yelled as Lelouch left.

"I'm not, Milly called. See you soon lady Anya." Lelouch said, waving to her.

She waved back and for the first time her eyes lit up and she smiled at him.

"See you soon..." She told him, as calm as ever.

Lelouch did not understand what she meant, but he could not help but want to spend more time with her. She was not only an interesting person, but he had come to find her quite cute as well.

A few hours later…

Sayoko, Rolo, Villetta and Lelouch gathered underneath the school to update Lelouch of what had happened while he was in the Chinese Federation. And it was quite a shock when...

"Sayoko! What is this?! What's up with this schedule?" Lelouch trembled by the sight of his schedule.

"Allowing for three hours of sleep. You have dates scheduled with 108 girls. Fourteen are waiting for cancellation and they have been on the waiting list for six months."

"How am I meant to make time for all of this?"

"I told you that you were too kind to others Sayoko!" Rolo complained. "Promising all those girls to go on a date with big brother!"

"It doesn't matter now…" Lelouch sighed. "We have to come up with a plan to fix this."

"Yes, big brother!"

They sat for hours trying to come up with a plan that could work. But as there were so many girls and only one Lelouch, they decided that the best way to handle it was for Sayoko to go on the planned dates as they tried to convince the other girls to cancel their dates. But the plane changed a bit when Lelouch noticed a name on the list of girls Rolo had compiled.

"Anya!?" Lelouch exclaimed. "She wants to go on a date with me?" Was that the reason she said 'see you soon'?

"She asked Sayoko just a few days ago." Rolo explained. "I for one think it is too dangerous to go on a date with her, she is a Knight of the Round after all."

"That is true. But that also means that she hold valuable information and could be an important asset for us to use! Going on a date with her would offer me the perfect opportunity to use my Geass on her and turn her to our side! Or at the very least gain some information about the Emperor and the other Knights!" Lelouch told him. Although that was not the real reason Lelouch wanted to go on a date with her.

Rolo agreed and they started to plan the date.

A few days later…

Lelouch was heading to the school entrance, heart beating like a drum. He had planned everything for the date and was hoping that Anya would enjoy their time together. When he arrived at the school gates Anya was already there, holding her phone like always, but when she saw Lelouch, she immediately put it away and walked up to meet him.

"Did I make you wait long?" Lelouch asked the girl.

"No… " Anya said calmly. "This will be… Fun."

"Good. I have the whole day planned for us! Did you bring the swimsuit?"

"Wait…" She said. She pulled out her phone and took a selfie of the two of them. "Yeah. Where off to first?" She asked him.

"You'll see." Lelouch told her, as they set off on their date.

They walked for a bit, talking casually about their lives. Anya never raising her voice. She talked about her life as a Knight of the Round and how she used to serve Nunnally before Suzaku took over that role. Lelouch acted impressed and explained how he could remember all the events that Milly had put on for other students at the school.

The two of them soon reached their first destination. A water park.

"You took us to a water park?" Anya asked her escort, her face having a blank expression.

It was one of the parks Clovis had built while he was Viceroy. It was a prime example of the Britannian rule, as no Japanese were allowed, but it was still one of the most popular places to go on a date.

"Yeah, you said that you liked to swim so I thought this could be a good place to start our date. I hope it's alright?"

"I like it..." She said. They both held hands as they entered the water park.

After they had paid for their tickets to the park and set off to change clothes, Lelouch got time to think for a bit. He had too keep it cool, he was meant to gain information, not go on some date. He had only planned the water park so that he could make Anya trust him more and later use his Geass on her when they were alone. But if he really wanted that, why didn't he use his Geass when they were at the school gate?

Lelouch headed to the pool to wait for Anya. Dressed in a purple speedo. The place was huge. Two big pools, as big as football fields, with slides and rides going all over the place. There were also smaller pools for couples to have lunch in and bubble pools as well as massage tables were you could get a free massage if you bought the VIP ticket. The whole place had been spared during the Black Rebellion, now it was thriving. People of all ages were taking part in the park's activities. Lelouch tried to think of a plan to get Anya alone with him, but all that was forgotten when Anya entered the pool area.

She was wearing a pink bikini, with strings and frills. It perfectly matched her hair. It looked natural on her. Complimenting her small frame perfectly. Not to mention it was sexy. Her hair was put in a ponytail, her bangs still covering her forehead. Her eyes fixated on Lelouch. And he could not help but stare at the girl's half naked body. He started to blush and tried to calm himself. But his gaze always moved to Anya's small breasts and round butt.

Anya's POV

In the dressing room…

When she changed into her bikini she could not help but wonder what Lelouch was going to think about it. Did he even like semi-flat girls? He spent all his time with that Shirley girl and the student council president and they were both far from flat. Anya tried not to think about it and made sure to tie the strings of her bikini tight so that it would not fall off.

She actually liked the idea that Lelouch took them to a water park. She had never had time to visit one before and to now visit one with Lelouch was perfect. She still wondered if he really was the same Lelouch on her photo. If only she could remember her time at the Aries Villa! She again tried not to think about that either and focused on the fact that Lelouch had taken her to a water park.

She exited the dressing room and entered the pool area. It was amazing. So big and bright. Men, women and children screaming with joy as they played with each other. Anya was amazed. She then spotted Lelouch. He was dressed in a purple speedo. Anya thought it was quite cute and fitting. Purple really was his color. She noticed that he was checking her out. He was even blushing. This pleased Anya as no one had ever reacted that way to her body. Anya walked up to the blushing boy and showed off her bikini.

"Do I look good?" She asked casually.

"Ye-yeah." Lelouch managed to say. "You look great."

Anya smiled, pleased with Lelouch's response. She grabbed his arm, holding it tightly against her chest.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"Ye-yeah." Lelouch responded.

Over the next few hours the two had a lot of fun in the pool. They went on ride after ride and Anya could not help but smile every time Lelouch held her tight as they slid down the water slides. The best part was when he suddenly splashed water on her and she stood still for a moment.

"Ehh… Anya, you ok? I didn't mean to-" Only for Anya to splash water in his face. They kept splashing water at each other and Anya's heart started to flutter when Lelouch grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. He carried her a bit until he suddenly dropped her back into the pool.

Anya then retaliated by pushing him so that he tripped over fell into one of the more extreme water slide. Hearing him scream as he rushed down the slide made her a bit worried, so she rushed down to the end of the slide, hoping Lelouch was okay. She calmed down again when she saw that he was fine, a bit shaken, but fine.

They decided to take it easy for a bit and got on a big inflatable ring together, going down a lazy stream. Anya laid on top of Lelouch and he held her close as they entertained each other with small talk. Mostly Anya just said 'Mmm!' or 'Ahh!' in response. She liked to listen to Lelouch, his voice soothed her. And he didn't seem to mind that she was the quiet type. They stayed on the stream for a while, just enjoying each others company, until Anya spotted an empty bubble pool.

"Let's try it out." Lelouch suggested. He must have noticed that it had caught Anya's attention.

Anya nodded and they made their way to the bubble pool. The hot water felt nice against her skin. And she made sure to sit close to Lelouch as they enjoyed the bath. While they sat in the bubble pool she didn't say anything, she just enjoyed the moment. She didn't notice that she actually rested and snuggled her head against Lelouch's shoulder until a couple walked past them and whispered about how cute she and Lelouch was. She kept quiet and blushed. She then decided to doubled down and put her hand against Lelouch's chest. He then in turn took her hand in his, holding it tight. This made Anya blush even more, but she could not help but smile. They sat for a bit more until a voice broke the silence.

"Hey, you two!" Another young couple, most likely students, came up to them. The girl was holding a volleyball. "Would you two wanna join us for beach volleyball. We are Three couples, so we could need a fourth!"

"Do you want to?" Lelouch asked Anya, as she clung to him.

She remained quiet for a bit, but then nodded.

"Great!" The girl said.

The match was girls against guys. Anya noticed quite quickly that Lelouch wasn't the physical type. He didn't hit a single smash and only managed to pass the ball on to his teammates. They played a total of three games and even though Anya did not say much, she did enjoy herself. She stood out in the team as she never missed any smashes and was great at saving the more difficult serves the boys managed. The overly cheerful girls on her team did slightly bother her, but she did have fun.

But it all came to a stop when Anya got the perfect smash, that smashed right into Lelouch's face, knocking him out. Anya hurried over to him and was worried that he was going to yell at her. But Lelouch only laughed it off.

"Milly and the student council have put me through worse!" He joked, making Anya smile.

Before they went off on their own, Anya asked the couples if she could take a picture of them. Everyone said yes and Anya hurried to find her phone and take a picture.

"I can take the picture." Lelouch told her. "So you can be in the picture."

Anya was shocked. She wasn't in many of her pictures. But she knew she wanted to be in this picture, it was proof that she and Lelouch had been on a date, that they had spent time together. She handed Lelouch the phone without a word and placed herself in front of the group, holding up her hands, making the peace sign. Yet her face did not change expression.

"Cheese!" Lelouch told them.

"CHEESE!" The group yelled.

"Cheese…" Anya whispered.

Lelouch took the picture and they thank the couples for letting them take it. They then thanked the other couples for inviting them and went off on their own again. They decided to join a water war were the participants got water guns and water balloons. Anya picked the biggest gun she could find that was shooting water balloons. Lelouch picked a regular water gun that you pumped yourself. They ran around in the pool spraying and splashing water on other guests of the park. Anya was so good with the water balloon bazooka that she managed to hit everyone, even Lelouch. But just like before, he just laughed it off. His laugh made Anya crack a tiny smile as she could not help but enjoy her time with him. She has happy that he made her smile, as the things that did were so very few indeed.

Her stomach soon rumbled and she looked over to the restaurant area of the water park.

"Shall we take a break for lunch? My treat." Lelouch asked her and she nodded in response.

Lelouch' POV

It had been an amazing time at the water park. The whole time Lelouch didn't think once about his other life and his original plan for the date. He was simply enjoying himself and so was Anya, which made Lelouch enjoy himself even more. When Anya wanted to go on the biggest slide with Lelouch she ended up holding him so close that he could feel her nipples against his own chest. Being dropped into the pool suddenly by the slide really helped clear his head. But at least Anya was having fun. Every time she faced Lelouch her lips formed a warm smile.

After a few hours they decided to have lunch. Anya ordered a fruit salad and Lelouch ordered a pizza with extra cheese.

"This is nice..." Anya told him as she enjoyed her food.

"Yeah." Lelouch responded, cutting into his pizza. "I am having a lot of fun, lady Anya."

"Stop that..." She told him without raising her voice.

"Sorry?" Lelouch didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Don't call me 'lady'. You've been doing it the whole day... Anya is enough." She was still as calm as ever.

"I can't just refer to a Knight of the empire so casually!" Lelouch told her.

"But you can. Anya is enough."

"Very well. Then I'll refer to you as just Anya from now."

Her lips formed a small smile and she kept enjoying her fruit salad.

They soon finished their meal and decided to move on from the water park. They decided to shop for a bit in one of the shopping centers nearby. During the whole trip Anya was holding Lelouch's arm, stopping in her tracks whenever she saw something interesting. They both enjoyed the shopping spree, visiting several stores as they made their way through the shopping center. Lelouch even bought Anya a pink cat statue that she seemed interested in. Lelouch told her that it reminded him of her, cute and pink, making the girl blush. She in turn bought Lelouch a purple cat statue and told him that they now had matching cats to remember each other by.

"Cat in Japanese is neko." Lelouch told her.

"Neko…" Anya repeated. "Nyaa~" She waved her hand like a Maneki-neko as she mowed.

Lelouch's cheeks turned red as he witnessed the cute girl act like a cat. She stared at him silently as he tried to hide the fact that she had made him blush.

"Did I do it wrong?" She asked i her monotone way.

"No." Lelouch chuckled. "I just wasn't prepared for it."

"Nyaa~" She did it again. But this time Lelouch just chuckled.

"Nyaa~" He repeated, making Anya blush this time.

After they bought the cats they went to a candy store and picked out some Japanese sweets and some traditional Britannian sweets too.

"Say ahh…" Anya told Lelouch as they tested a few traditional sweets. She was holding a

"Ahh~" Lelouch said as Anya fed him the sweet. "Mmm!"

"Is it good?" She asked.

"Really good. I think you will like it. So say ahhh!" Lelouch held out another sweet for her.

Anya flinched, but she steeled herself.

"Ahh~" She said, but when Lelouch put the sweet in her mouth, she let his fingers slip inside her mouth too. As she was enjoying the sweet she also licked Lelouch's fingers. When she swallowed the sweet she let his finger slide out of her mouth. Lelouch didn't know how to react, he was stunned, his cheeks were bright red and he had a hard time not getting a boner.

"Too much?" She asked, her voice still calm.

"Y-yeah…" Lelouch managed to say.

After the candy store they went to a jewelry store where they each got a pendant with the letters L and A. Anya got the one with the L, Lelouch the one with an A. Anya made sure to take another picture of them with the pendants.

"L… For Lelouch..." Anya smiled as they left the store, arm in arm.

"A for Anya!" Lelouch said. "I'm glad we got these."

"Mmmm." Anya responded, before her stomach started to rumble again.

"Wanna find a place to eat?"

And Anya nodded once again, grabbing his arm tighter.

Lelouch knew of a nice penthouse restaurant overlooking the ocean in the Tokyo Settlement. It was quite fancy so Anya worried about reservations, but Lelouch told her not to worry about it. They made their way to the restaurant and once they got to the top of the building Lelouch asked Anya to just take a table she liked. Anya went off to pick a table and waiter stormed up to Lelouch, his face red like a tomato.

"Young boy, this is an established restaurant for people of high class! Not students! I must ask you to leave this instance! We are fully booked anyway!"

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked, taking out his lens, uncovering his Geass. "You are to treat me and lady Anya as the most important of VIPs. Make this evening magical for her!" The Geass activated and the man was under Lelouch's spell.

The man's eyes turned calm and he gestured for Lelouch to follow him to the table Anya had picked out for them. A table with perfect view over the town as well as the ocean, not to mention that it was a bit secluded from the rest of the tables, making it more private and comfy.

"The dinner is on the house tonight!" The waiter told them as he seated the couple properly. "Do you wish to start with something to drink? Maybe some white wine for the lady?"

"Something sweet… Non-alcoholic." Anya told the waiter.

"I'll have a sparkling water." Lelouch told him.

"Very well! Here are the menus! Anything you desire we will grant you!" He said, he then left them to pick their desired meal.

"This place is high end..." Anya remarked. "How did you get us a table without a reservation?"

"The owner and me go way back, so called in a small favor." Lelouch lied.

"I could have just told them that I was a Knight of the Round… Most people let me do anything when I tell them who I am..."

"There was no need for it. And for tonight I hope you'll let me treat you like a girl and not a knight of the empire."

"That sounds nice… Everyone around me just sees me as a weapon or tool so it's nice that someone treats me like a regular person..."

"I'll be there for you anytime you need me." Lelouch told her with a smile.

The two of them sat for a while, just talking, as they waited for their food. Anya had picked a three course meal consisting of a Caesar Salad, a small steak and to top it off a tray of sweets that she shared with Lelouch. Lelouch decided on the spaghetti for starters and for the main course he picked the fish of the day. The two of them enjoyed a long, casual conversation as they were served their food. Anya did not say to much, she mostly nodded in agreement.

"I have never really done something like this before…" Anya told Lelouch.

"Going on a date? Really? Someone as cute as you? I thought boys would ask you out all the time."

Anya blushed.

"I don't have time for dates… It's always something in the way… A mission, training, briefings. And when I had time no boy would even dare ask me out. I'm too quiet…"

"I don't mind that you are quiet." He told her. "I like you the way you are."

"I…" Anya did not know what to say.

"I'm happy we did this, Anya." Lelouch told her, holding her hand in his. "I've not had this much fun in a long time! And I'm really happy that this date was with you! I've some to really like you, Anya."

"I…" Anya didn't know what to say. Lelouch had been so honest with her that she did not know how to respond. "Thank you, Lelouch…" Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"I'll say it as many times as you like."

She smiled at him and he in turn smiled back.

As the dinner preceded the two of them started to talk about their hopes and dreams. Lelouch explained that he wanted to make the world a better place, which Anya commended him for. She in turn explained that she wanted to remember her past. She explained that she had lost her memories and that she knew that she had someone in her past that she cared deeply for, someone she had forgotten.

Lelouch started to think about her situation. Anya had forgotten about a bunch of things, but it was clear that she had been living with him and Nunnally at the Aries Villa when they were younger. He himself remembered a girl that he had spent a lot of time with that was not Nunnally or any of his other sisters. He had never really paid it any attention until now. Could it be that Anya was the girl he knew from back then?

"So you served Viceroy Nunnally in the past?" Lelouch asked as the desert was brought in.

"Yes. She was kind to me. We became close…"

"That sounds wonderful." Lelouch responded. He was happy that Nunnally and Anya got along so well. "And before you became a knight, what did you do then?"

Anya turned quiet for a moment, her face showed a pained expression.

"I know I served at a royal's villa… But I don't remember anything else. It is as if I have gaps in my memory. I know of things in my past, my phone even confirms some if the things I remember." She sounded sad as she explained it to him.

So that was why she looked in her phone all the time, because she tried to remember everything she forgotten. Lelouch felt bad for Anya and wished he could help her. If it was like he feared, that the Emperor had erased Anya's memories, then maybe his own Geass could reverse the effect. But doing so would expose him as Zero and even if it worked, there was no guarantee that Anya would join him of her own will.

They sat for awhile and just talked. About school, Lelouch's friends, even politics. Anya remarked how beautiful the evening sky was when the stars and moon were reflected in the ocean. It truly was a magical night. Lelouch felt at peace when he talked to Anya. It came natural to him. He knew that he wanted to spend more time with her, just the two of them.

Once they felt done with the dinner, they decided to head back to Ashford Academy. It was late already, so it was about time to head back home. They thanked the staff for the food and service and headed out of the penthouse.

They walked arm in arm when they noticed the drops of rain falling from the sky. In a few moments it had begun to pour down and a proper storm formed. Thunder could be heard and soon enough lightning started to flash across the sky. They hurried to find cover. Lelouch even gave Anya his jacket to help her cover up.

"Damnit!" Lelouch growled. "Ashford is too far away, we'll get sick for sure if we try to get back now!"

"I know a place we can stay." Anya told him.

"Really?"

She nodded in response.

"It's an apartment just nearby that I sometimes stay in when I want time to myself, away from the Viceroy's Palace."

"Away from all the politics and fakery?"

She nodded. She then looked at Lelouch, as if she awaited his approval.

"If… If it is fine with you. Then I would not mind staying there with you…" Lelouch said, slightly blushing.

"It is..." Anya then grabbed his arm and pulled him with her, both running through the rain as they headed to Anya's apartment which was located on the upper floors of a tall luxury condo building.

Inside Anya's apartment…

They got out of their wet clothes as quickly as they could. Lelouch now noticed that Anya was still wearing her pink bikini underneath her regular clothes. It must have dried while they were having lunch. They placed their clothes next to the fireplace that was set up in the apartment. Anya started a fire and they both sat down next to each other to warm each other. Anya soon started to snuggle with the boy, who took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I had a really good time today." Lelouch told Anya as he held her close. His hands caressing her soft skin.

"Me too..." She said, rubbing her head against his chest. "I had fun today… Real fun."

"I'm happy you had fun. I hope we can do it again someday."

"I hope so too…" She let her hand caress Lelouch's chest and they both simply lived in the moment, together in each others arms.

But as wonderful as the moment was, Lelouch could not help but think about Anya's memories.

"Anya?"

"Mmmm?"

"That boy in the photo you showed me… His name was Lelouch too right?"

"Yes…" She answered.

"He lived at the Aries Villa with his sister Nunnally and mother, Marianne vi Britannia… She was killed in front of her children… And after that day, Lelouch vi Britannia gave up his claim to the throne and was sent to Japan as a diplomatic pawn to be used by his father, the Emperor. But he was presumed dead after a while… And now a similar boy with the same name shows up and meets the girl that spent her youth with the prince…"

"Lelouch… You mean… You are?" Anya's eyes widened, tears ran down her face.

"I remember a pink hair girl that always kept her distance at first, but after a while became a very close friend to the prince and princess. They shared a lot of memories… Memories that were stolen from them…"

"I… I… I don't remember..." Anya silently cried. "I don't remember. I know it happened, I feel it. But I can't… I can't remember you." Tears poured from her eyes and she started to sob. She hugged Lelouch close and wept in his arms.

This did confirm it. Anya was the girl that Lelouch and Nunnally spent their childhood with at the Villa, along with Euphemia and Cornelia. The Emperor must have erased Anya's memories after she witnessed Marianne's death. But now they had reunited, Lelouch and Anya.

"Luckily…" Lelouch continued. "The prince had a power that could make all the memories come back!"

Anya looked up at Lelouch with a shocked expression, but her eyes filled with hope. Lelouch took out the lens and showed Anya his Geass. She said nothing, she just stared into his eyes.

"Anya I, Lelouch vi Britannia, commands you; remember!"

The power of the Geass activated and Anya's eyes widened even more. At first she said nothing. But soon the tears stopped and she caressed Lelouch's cheek with her hand.

"Oh Lelouch..." She whispered. "I do! I do remember!"

It had worked. Lelouch had broken the Emperor's spell and allowed Anya to remember him. He had set her free from her nightmare. And as they embraced, Anya took the initiative and kissed Lelouch. And he returned the kiss. Both happy that they had found each other at last.

"I love you Lelouch! I always have!" Anya confessed.

Lelouch picked her up in his arms. "And I want you here and now, if you'll have me?"

"Always..." She told him, kissing him again.

Lelouch carried the girl into the bedroom laid Anya on the bed and started to strip her. Anya took off her bikini top after he undid the ties and handed it to Lelouch, who threw it away. He then pulled off her bikini bottoms with his teeth and caressed her slender legs as he slid them off her. He then came back up, leaned in and kissed her again. She then pushed him off and pulled off his underwear, freeing his erect manhood. It was a long, thick member of man meat that twitched when Anya touched it.

"You don't have to…" Lelouch tried to say, but Anya squeeze the dick and silenced him.

"I want to." She told him in monotone. She then started to rub his length slowly, making a drop of pre-cum exit the hard member.

Anya then kissed the head a few times before she licked it. She licked the head over and over, covering the throbbing member with her saliva. At the same time she rubbed it properly, making sure to lube it up with her sticky saliva. She made quiet moans as she licked..

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" She moaned.

Once the member was covered in her saliva, she opened her mouth wide and started to suck on it. Her lips pressed against the meat rod as she bobbed her head back forth. Her tongue licking the shaft as it went in and out of her small throat.

"I'm cumming, Anya!" Lelouch shouted. His balls clenched, sending a stream of oozing cum into Anya's tight throat.

She gurgled and slurped as the thick semen entered her mouth. She made an effort to swallow all of Lelouch's baby cream and did so wonderfully. Once the cum stopped pouring out from Lelouch's member, Anya slid it out of her mouth and let her tongue play with the white baby seed. She smacked her lips a few times and made more gurgling and gulping noises as she swallowed her beloved's cum.

"Ahhh!" She sighed content as she opened her mouth and showed that she had swallowed all the hot jizz.

"Anya…" Lelouch was now panting like an animal in heat.

"I want more! I want you to take my first, Lelouch!" Anya purred. She climbed on top of Lelouch and started to stroke his limp member again. It soon got fully erect again and Anya giggled as she let it slide inside her damp pussy.

"AHHH!" She cried out as his member reach all the way into her small snatch. It was knocking on her hymen, wanting to enter her womb.

Anya slowly started to rock her hips and Lelouch put his hands on her small hips to give her support. He soon also started to thrust his hips in rhythm with Anya's, making his length squish and rub against the slippery walls of Anya's vulva.

They both soon started to pick up the pace and when Anya leaned down to hug Lelouch he took the opportunity to turn her on her back, allowing him be on top.

"Ahh! Lelouch!" Anya moaned. "Soooo bold!"

"I don't have a condom!" Lelouch pointed out. "I should pull out!"

"No don't!" Anya yelled. "It's a safe day! You can cum inside! Please don't pull out of me!"

"Fine! Then I'll flood this precious slutty pussy with my cum, just like I did that cum hungry throat of yours!"

"Yes! Cum inside me! Give me your seed inside me!" She put her tiny legs around Lelouch's back, putting him in a leg-lock. Even if he wanted to pull out, Anya wouldn't let him.

Lelouch's thrusts rocked the whole bed as he pumped his length in and out of Anya's virgin pussy. Anya's slit was squirting out fresh pussy juice as she moaned and begged for Lelouch to ram her harder. To which he obliged. He could soon feel his manhood start to build up the cum shot and kissed Anya's cum stained lips as he got ready to erupt inside her.

"Lelouch!" Anya moaned, she threw her head back with her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "I'm cuuuuumming! My pussy is cumming from the member it loves so much!"

"Anya! I'm cumming!"

His length reached climax and I flooded Anya's womb with his seed. The warm baby batter clogged her tight pussy as she chuckled delighted. Lelouch pulled out his now limp member letting out the male essence from the gaping hole. The semen stained the bed sheets as it leaked out for her slutty cunt.

"Lelouch, your warm seed is leaking out of me…" Anya sighed. "I'm so happy…"

"Me too, Anya!" Lelouch said, embracing her. "I'm so happy! So happy..."

"Sleepy?" She asked the boy exhausted boy.

"Yeah… Sorry…"

"Don't be... " She hugged him close. "We got all the time in the world!"

They both soon drifted off to sleep, embracing each other as they did.

Later that night…

Anya's POV

Anya woke up, feeling how her throat was dry. The storm was still raging and Lelouch was deep asleep. Still naked, she got up from the bed, went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. When she got back to bed she snuggled up next to Lelouch. His warm body felt nice and cozy.

"I love you..." She whispered in his ear. "Sleep tight my love… I'll be right here when you wake up…"

Lelouch started to stir in his sleep, he was having a nightmare. Anya caressed his face to calm him.

"Shh… Shh… " She hushed. "I'm here… I'll be right here..." She laid down right next to the boy, still caressing his face.

"Anya…" Lelouch was speaking in his sleep. "I love you…"

His words touched Anya's heart. Tears of joy ran down her face and she snuggled up closer to him.

"I love you too…" She whispered. She soon fell asleep again, feeling happier than ever before.

A few hour later...

Anya awoke again. The storm had mostly passed. The sky was still covered by dark clouds and she could still hear thunder in the distance, but the rain had almost completely stopped. But something felt wrong. This time she was alone. Lelouch was not in bed.

Anya hurried out of the bed, pulled on her bikini and rushed into the living room. She spotted Lelouch, sitting in a chair and watching the storm, dressed only in his speedo. He looked worried. His eyes were filled with worry. He was nervously playing with a black chess piece in his right hand.

"Lelouch? Are you okay?" Anya asked him.

He turned to face her. Seeing her made him lighten up a bit. He relaxed his face and smiled at her.

"I'm fine…" He held out his arm.

Anya walked up to him and boldly positioned herself in his lap. Lelouch rubbed her leg. She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed him.

"Your legs are so cute…" Lelouch whispered. "All of you is cute… Not to mention, sexy."

"Yours too." Anya purred. She leaned in and kissed the boy. "I had a great time last night."

"I'm happy… I'm so happy Anya! I can't… I can't lose this..." He rested his head against her shoulder. He was holding something back, something he wanted to tell her. "I love having you in my life Anya… One day is not enough for me… I want to spend every day with you…"

"Lelouch…"

"But then you need to know me, the real me!"

"I don't care who you are." Anya reassured him, looking straight into his eyes. "You can tell me…"

"I'm Zero…"

Anya would lie if she hadn't thought about it. That the idea had popped up in her head. Lelouch was not like other students, not to mention his relationship with the Emperor. Even if Lelouch was a terrorist, the man that commanded the Black Knights, she did not care.

"No… You are Lelouch… Zero is just a mask you have… You are Lelouch, the boy I knew all those years back, the boy I fell in love with back then, the same boy I love now!"

"But I-"

"I don't care…" Anya kissed him. "I don't care that you are Zero! You restored my memories, you made me feel loved. Why would it matter that you are Zero?"

"I am the most dangerous person to all of Britannia. People around me die and get hurt… I don't want that for you…"

"You don't get to make that choice! I do! And I choose to stay by your side! Now and always! I pilot the Mordred and is a Knight of the Round, I can help you in so many ways if you just let me. I can even help you see Nunnally again!"

Lelouch flinched. His sister was important to him, Anya knew this, the fact that they had been separated by the Emperor angered her. She knew how hard if was to be kept from a loved one.

"It will mean that you would have to betray Britannia…" Lelouch said. "Gino and Suzaku… They will be your enemies…"

"They will both figure out what is right in the end. My place is with you! No matter what!"

Lelouch smiled.

"So after all these years we are reunited at last… I guess this is what you call destiny!"

He grabbed Anya and rose up from the chair, holding her in his arms. He walked back into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He then climbed on top of her, pinning her down.

"Last chance…" He told her. "No regrets? No second thoughts?"

"I made my decision. "I surrender myself and all I am to you. I'm yours, my very life, body and soul, now and forever." She said, caressing his cheek.

"Now and forever." Lelouch repeated.

He leaned down and kissed the pink haired girl and she kissed him back. They soon let their carnal desire take over and made love once more. Sealing their fate and love as they did. She would call out his name and he would grunt hers as he entered her. He would thrust his member inside her tight pussy and fill her to the brim with his warm essence. She would lap it up as she sucked his length once more and smack her lips contently as she let it flow down her throat.

They kept making love to each other until they fell asleep once more. Embracing each other as they did, not caring what the morning would bring, as they only cared for each other and the love that had reunited them.

The End

This was a request that my friend VisionFox from fanfiction.net made for me. We hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
